the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration of Superhero University
The Infiltration of Superhero University was a mission undertaken by Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, Roxanne Waterston, and the Mystic to make way for the Police Grand Army to access the school for an impending battle and oust the NoHeads employed there. It took place in the late hours of 28 April, 2007, within the building and on the grounds of Superhero University. Prelude When the NoHead Empire was established, Superhero School also fell under Mr. Stupid NoHead’s influence, and he appointed Mrs. Twisted NoHead as new principal (interestingly, Twisted had killed the previous principal, Hayden). Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were also appointed as teachers. Many school subjects were revised at Mr. Stupid NoHead’s will; Defense Against Darkness was more or less taught as Darkness, and Fobble Studies became a compulsory class for indoctrinating hatred against Fobbles. Mrs. Twisted NoHead and the Deputy Heads enforced the Emperor’s agenda brutally at Superhero School. Students given detention were subjected to lightning — sometimes by other students. As a result of this, a band of students began to fight back very early on in the 2000s, led by eleventh year Roan Kendels and tenth years Kylee Garcia and Leslie Amadeus. Meanwhile, Mrs. Wretched NoHead became the Head of Superhero University. When Kendels, Garcia, and Amadeus proceeded to Superhero University, they reorganized Roan’s Resistance and hid in the Fencing Basement whenever necessary. Eventually, the Police Grand Army, the final resistance to the Empire, being led by Sheriff Bladepoint, destroyed the Second NoHead Base. Sheriff Bladepoint continued expanding the Grand Army until the army was deemed ready to face the Empire. They destroyed the Imperial Palace, leading Chief Enforcer Dorphane Giles to obtain for Mr. Stupid NoHead the Almataffe in exchange for the Dark Lord's forgiveness. The tables turned when she disobeyed Mr. Stupid NoHead and sheathed the power of the Almataffe. She flew to Illiun, but Mr. Stupid NoHead followed her there and took the Almataffe after a brutal duel. After Sheriff Bladepoint helped bring about the destruction of Verpus the Foul, he returned to Superhero University upon learning from Lady Valora that Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sons were there. More powerful than ever, Mr. Stupid NoHead moved to intercept the Police Grand Army. Aware of his plan, the Grand Army convinced the Men of Endar to help defend the university in exchange for keeping the Almataffe for themselves. The infiltration Arrival in Los Angeles Along with the Mystic, Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Roxanne Waterston, all invisible, teleported into the main street of Los Angeles. However, they immediately triggered a security alarm, and a dozen cloaked and hooded Imperials dashed into the street. The Mystic, who had been waiting for them, joined them straightaway. The quartet backed quickly down the nearest side street. Bladepoint informed the others that the NoHeads likely had done something to trap them there. Roxanne suggested that they teleport, but as they tried, the air through which they needed to move seemed to become solid. Suddenly, a door near the trio opened and the three of them were hustled inside the Stores of Abram. This went unnoticed, once inside, Roxanne became visible, and sat down on a chair. Joseph drew the curtains shut, then Bladepoint lifted the invisibility betwixt themselves. They could hear the shop’s proprietor down below, rebolting the door of the shack, then climbing the stairs. The stores of Abram Once inside, Sheriff Bladepoint introduced himself, before realizing that the man was Paul Meyer, and he had given them food once when they were in hiding. Realizing that the quartet were hungry, Paul went out of the room and reappeared with rice, bread rolls, and a jug of milk, feeding the quartet once more. Meyer told them to wait for daybreak, when the curfew would lift. Then they could get out of Los Angeles and teleport. Bladepoint argued that they needed to get into Superhero University to complete their task. Sheriff Bladepoint pointed out that Meyer was fighting as well, he was loyal to the Police Grand Army, but Meyer retorted that the police were finished. Bladepoint revealed that the army had been reformed and that he would continue fighting the NoHeads until he won or died. Meyer gave them a turbolift that allowed them entrance into Superhero University. The first person they saw was Antonio McSnake, who immediately sprinted away, threatening to alert the NoHeads. Unsettled by this, but still persistent, Bladepoint and company continued walking through the school until a badly bruised and beaten Kylee Garcia, who gave a roar of enthusiasm upon seeing Bladepoint and stated that she knew Bladepoint would come that it was only a matter of time. Garcia proceeded to tell the quartet what Superhero University was like under the new regime. Entering the building Kylee led Bladepoint, Roxanne, Joseph, and the Mystic around a corner and up a steep flight of stairs that led to a door. As Bladepoint followed, Garcia called out to unseen people, announcing Bladepoint’s arrival, and he, Joseph, and Waterston were soon engulfed, hugged, pounded on the back, by what seemed to be more than twenty people. Kylee told everyone to calm down, and Sheriff Bladepoint saw that they were all crammed in a dimly lit cellar. Roan revealed that they were in the Fencing Basement, which had expanded as more of Roan’s Resistance arrived. The quartet learned that R2 had been hiding out there for nearly two weeks, as neither Headmistress Twisted nor the Deputy Heads could get in. The passage to the pub had appeared as the students got hungry, as food was one of the few things the room could not provide. Bladepoint recognized a few of the students. More members were arriving through two secret passageways the organization had discovered. Roan had informed a number of them that it was time to return to Superhero University to fight and help Bladepoint find whoever it was that he needed. When Bladepoint realized how loyal they were being to him, he accepted help, telling them that Mr. Stupid NoHead was on his way to Superhero University and that he, Bladepoint, needed to find someone in the school. When he asked about unwelcome individuals in the school, Bladepoint was told about Hell Burnbottom, and Abernathy stated that “that’s our fiend”. Leslie Amadeus took Bladepoint to the basement of the Dark Tower to find the sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead. They were caught there by Professor Eradication, who summoned Mr. Stupid NoHead by way of the NoHead Sign on her arm before being stunned by Leslie. Professor Eradicating and Professor Butterfield then arrived in the room. Eradicating decided that he would blame Eradication’s (seemingly unnecessary) summoning of Mr. Stupid NoHead on the students. Butterfield refused to allow him to put her students in danger, causing him to spit in her face in anger. Bladepoint, outraged, used lightning on him, revealing himself to Butterfield. Showdown in the cafeteria Butterfield activated three Holocard messengers to summon the other administrators, and started for the cafeteria with Sheriff Bladepoint and Roan Kendels following closely behind her. As they arrived in the cafeteria from the dungeons, they encountered Headmistress Mrs. Twisted NoHead in the hall. She continually darted his eyes about, perhaps suspecting that Bladepoint was nearby. When asked what she was doing there, Butterfield claimed she heard a disturbance. She was evasive when asked about Bladepoint, then slashed her hand through the air. Twisted, faster, deflected the red gas emanating from Butterfield’s hand. She then drew her sword, but Butterfield seized a table and threw it at Mrs. Twisted NoHead. A moment later, Bladepoint heard a loud crash. Pursuing, Butterfield screamed, “Coward!” as Mrs. Twisted NoHead leaped out the window and fled in the form of a bright blue stream of fire. Sheriff Bladepoint thought that Mrs. Twisted NoHead was surely dead, but Professor Butterfield bitterly commented that Mrs. Twisted NoHead had learned a few tricks from her husband, Mr. Stupid NoHead. Aftermath With Mrs. Twisted NoHead out of the way, the teachers set up a powerful deflector shield around Superhero University to fend off Mr. Stupid NoHead, although they all knew that no matter what protection they gave, Mr. Stupid NoHead would eventually penetrate it. As Superhero University was being fortified, Sheriff Bladepoint asked Amadeus to leave as he went upstairs to apprehend the prisoners. Before leaving, she revealed that even more people had arrived, including: Alexandre Bloom and several Crodela players, both from Superhero School and nationwide. Roan’s Resistance summoned the Grand Army. The Police Grand Army and the professors agreed upon a battle plan and began dividing into groups. Suddenly, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s voice rang through the hall and heard throughout all of Superhero University. NoHead informed the school that if they surrendered Sheriff Bladepoint to him by midnight, nobody in the school would be hurt. With everything in place, the Battle of Superhero University commenced. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2007 events Category:Battles of the First NoHead War Category:Police Grand Army missions